conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Union of Mars
Hey Minecraftian. Just saw this page and it looks really good - detail and everything. However, I was wondering whether a population of three billion, with the geographical map of Mars you have provided, could be supported by the planet itself - there is not a large amount of arable land. So I was wondering was there some loophole to this - some super GM crop which grew excellently and such would help sustain the population. And what is the technological level here, can they move asteriods from orbit? Other than that this is definately interesting! :) Imp (Say Hi?!) 16:54, April 25, 2014 (UTC) Hi, and thanks for your interest. The total area of Mars is about the size of Afro-Eurasia plus Latin America, but the existence of all the seas makes it more similar to the size of Afro-Eurasia and just a few countries in South America. About 1/4 to 1/3 of the land on Mars is arable for crop growth, which means that the whole planet could support about a quarter or a third of the population of Afro-Eurasia. Since that figure is somewhere around 2 billion in the modern world, it's based on the assumption that crops would flourish on the non-polluted, climate controlled world of Mars, and that certain, non-failing genetic modifications to crops would allow for a much larger population. I have been thinking about lower the population to around 2.5 billion, but I'll have to keep thinking about it before I make any decisions. Thanks for your concern on that level. In the standard of technology, there was a non-mentioned "Second Scientific Revolution" that occurred on Earth when petroleum became critically low around 2040 to 2050. A result of this was a general split in those who wanted to use technology's fullest potential for profits and those who wanted to use technology's fullest potential for the benefit of people and the planet. So in terms of Mars, technology is at an advanced level that inter-solar system communications and trade, medium to heavy terraforming, and extremely long life (about 350 years) is possible. However it must be taken into account that Mars is not overcrowded, polluted, or plagued by disease, as when the settlers arrived they exploited technology to meet harmony with the land and to benefit all peoples. Therefore, on Earth, you'll have things such as super-mega-towers, super-mega-factories, megalopolises, supercomputers, etc.; whereas on Mars the involvement of technology with society is much more subtle. On the subject of asteroids, such a thing might be possible, but most would pose no risk to Mars because they would burn up in the thicker, breathable atmosphere. Hope that answered your questions! (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 02:59, April 26, 2014 (UTC) This article man. It's beautiful. Now you know I'm gonna have to make my own now right? :P Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 21:31, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Sure, I'd love some company! Venus is always open to settlement. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 21:39, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Nice. I'll get to work shortly. I just need to get my history down first. I'm going with a Russian-African colony. Don't be surprised (or worried for that matter). I really like them both. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 22:07, April 27, 2014 (UTC) ---- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zk69e1Vcmvg -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 22:48, April 28, 2014 (UTC) That's a good contender, but I still prefer La Marseilles, partially because there's alot of good recordings of it. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 20:46, April 29, 2014 (UTC) The Internationale is just godly. It's mine. Back off! >:O Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 06:43, May 1, 2014 (UTC) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pCnEAH5wCzo The Union of Mars makes us strong! Solidarity Forever! -Sunkist- (talk) 10:45, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Hey. Thanks for the reply, alhough it looks like I might have brought this page to life lol. Your logic for the population, after looking at your explanation, does make sense. Athough I would think there would have to be some sort of analogues for the Ganges and Yelllow River basins and deltas so that there are some very fertile lands which could grow crops perhaps? The main reason I enquired about asteroids was not because I was wondering if they would pose a risk lol. My logic was that if they have the power to move the asteroids, they would move them and set them on a collision course with Mars (before any permanent human settlements were established) as this would serve to do multiple things: #Naturally increase the planet's density - which would mean there would be less load on the technology later on to do so, although a significant % of the Asteroid Belt would have to be used up in the process - perhaps Ceres itself too, along with the rogue asteroids/comets/meteors within the inner solar system too #Quicken the process the ice melts on the planet as heat would melt the ice rapidly #Help the planet become geologically active (at least for a short while), allowing the planet to pump out gases which could help initially create a thicker atmosphere and if enough asteroids are bombarded onto the surface - help the planet's core naturally heat up and thus form its own magnetic field Now I can see you have technology do this already, but the power required for this, and the technological level both would have to be really high. What the following above does is it makes the job of technology easier (there is no doubt about the fact technology will be needed). This is because if there is an increase in the planet's density then the gravitational field strength increases automatically (as you already know). You might also want to think about a much larger moon orbiting the planet and/or speeding up it rotation on its axis to such a speed that it creates the same affect that a centerfuge does, because this would help to attain Near-Earth g-forces. From the tech you describe - it seems like there is an ability to do so. The effect of the moon would be it would stop the fluctuation of Mars on its axis as Jupiter and the sun affect the planet's axis as it has no major body orbiting it which keeps it stable. What all this does is it reduces the need for technology and the energy required to operate it. It also helps to reduce the threat of rogue asteroids ever impacting the Earth as most of them would have crashed into Mars. Although colonisation dates would have to be moved forward, this bombardment would result in the increase of the mass and density of the planet (so it could perhaps have a diameter of 8,000 km) and thus allow for much more favourable levels for technology to function. As well as this, all technology would need to do would be to supplement the existing magnetic field, rather than having to create one, thus saving effort and energy in the process. Now I understand you may not like this idea - which I am completely fine with, as it is your work in the end lol. Although I hope it does interest you. :P And it looks like an anthem contest has started. It is always hard to pick out one! XD Imp (Say Hi?!) 16:38, May 3, 2014 (UTC) : Psst. Plus it allows you to make up your own map lol (based on the map of Mars you already have that is). :) Imp (Say Hi?!) 16:43, May 3, 2014 (UTC) I just find it a bit disheartening and a little sad to destroy a bunch of existing, land-based geographical features that existed before the humans came. While changing the environment may have done this already, I feel that some of it should be preserved, as I want vast tracts of the planet to remain Mars-like while others support life and settlement. The idea is, that by blending human, Earth traits with unique features of the planet, it should serve as a model for the integration of the four societies that now inhabit the planet (i.e. retaining significant features of preexisting conditions while also changing some others). Such a value should be reflected throughout the people, planet, and project. Also, I'm sticking with La Marseilles simply because I really like it's lyrics and melody. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 22:09, May 3, 2014 (UTC) I see your point. Athough, the first thing I would do with a asteroid would have been to wipe out Olympis Mons lol. Whatever anthem siuts you lol. :) Imp (Say Hi?!) 18:45, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Please help me with CREATUMUNDO WIKIA Please if you are learning spanish create articles in Spanish on this wikia. This wikia have only 206 aticles. We need more. Thanks.